For Blue Skies
by 24isthebest
Summary: He sighed. "Please don't say things like that to me." He closed his eyes tightly. "It's not fair Lacey." A little angst piece I had in my mind.


**So I've quickly become obsessed with Twisted and Danny/Lacey, so here's my attempt at a little fic between them. **

**Probably just a one-shot. Pretty angsty (I don't really do happy well lol)**

**Anyway, read and review! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Look at him over there, acting like he belongs here." Archie pointed, stumbling a little in the process.

"Archie, maybe you should take it easy on the punch." Lacey replied, trying to grab the drink out of his hand. Someone had spiked the punch bowl at the Homecoming dance, and despite his best efforts Archie was definitely at the point where he shouldn't have any more.

"Lacey, don't." He grabbed her wrist tightly, shoving her away from his drink.

In that split second, she saw Danny from the table across the room look over at them. They locked eyes, and he looked at her as if to ask if she was in trouble. She averted her eyes quickly. He was always watching. She prayed Archie didn't see.

She turned around and saw Archie's fists clenched, staring right at Danny. So much for that. "Why the hell is Socio always looking over here at you? He practically salivates every time you come within ten feet of him."

Sarita laughed. "Lacey, what a privilege to be the erotic fantasy in Socio's dreams."

Archie inched closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Can you blame him? You look hot tonight in that dress."

She knows she should be flattered at that compliment. But all she felt was an uneasy feeling in her stomach and nausea at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "Can you guys give it a rest? He hasn't done anything to us."

"He fucking killed Regina, did you forget that?" Archie pulled back, angrily.

She met him eye for eye. "The police cleared him as a suspect, you know that."

"Yeah, thanks to you and that little sleepover you had with him." Archie said, swigging more of his drink. He looked past her. "Whatever you gave up at that little late night party has him hooked sweetheart, he's still looking over here. " She turned and sure enough, Danny was blatantly looking over at her, while Jo and Rico sat next to him talking animatedly.

She turned back to face Archie angrily. "How many times can I tell you nothing happened between Danny and I? I fell asleep on his floor, that's it."

"I'm just saying, a lay from you keeps men hooked."

Bile rose in her mouth at that comment, which she choked back down. "Archie, I have no desire to talk to you right now. Find me again when you aren't drunk."

He stepped closer. "Who are you gonna go cry to, Socio over there?"

"He would love that, the poor pathetic thing would probably fall down and kiss your feet." Sarita chimed in.

She snapped. "Stop talking about him like that, he's a human."

Sarita rolled her eyes. "Barely. I can't believe you were ever friends with that freak."

Archie's eyes gleamed and a smile broke out on this face. "Let's have some fun with Socio tonight."

He looked over at Lacey with a chilling smile that caused her stomach to sink. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do. "No Archie."

"Come on Lacey, don't you want to test our theory?"

"Archie, I won't."

"Come on, just give him one dance? He'll probably try to propose to you right on the dance floor!" Both he and Sarita laughed together, in a way that ran her blood cold.

"This isn't funny to me guys." She said vehemently. The idea of playing with Danny like this made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't blind. She knew the way he looked at her, with longing eyes. "I care about him."

Archie smirked. "You care about him huh?"

"I do, we used to be friends…"

"I keep hearing 'used to'," he replied with overly dramatic air quotes, "but if I didn't know better I would say you had some feelings for him too."

"Ew Lacey, feelings for Socio?" Sarita looked at her as if had four heads. She hated that look. That look of disgust, like she was beneath them. Archie and Sarita stood as a united team, looking at her like she was the outsider.

All of the sudden, it was like she was that chubby girl with the huge afro again. All those insecurities that she struggled to keep down came rushing back like a flood. She had worked so hard to change her image, worked hard to get to where she was today. But with that one condescending look, she was thrown off kilter. Her dress that she had loved earlier that night was too tight. She ran her fingers through her hair; was it starting to frizz?

She was brought out of her thoughts to see Sarita and Archie staring expectedly. Without a word, she turned and walked over to where Danny was sitting.

She saw him lift his eyes when she sat down next to him. "Hey." She said wordlessly, not looking at him. She couldn't look at him yet.

She heard a small laugh. "Well this is certainly a surprise. What brings you over to the land of misfit toys?"

She turned her head to see his eyes filled with laughter, but still rather inquisitive. "I just got tired of them." She pointed at Archie and Sarita who turned away, clearly trying to hide their laughter. She looked at him again. "Archie isn't exactly the most fun when he's drunk."

"Ah, I see he is enjoying the spiked punch?" He smirked. "Honestly though, spiking the punch at the Homecoming Dance is quite cliché at this point."

"I know right?" She rolled her eyes. "You would think the student body would try to get a little more sophisticated with their rebellion tactics."

"It's like we are in a teen movie about Homecoming. You should really let your boyfriend know before he becomes the guy who pukes all over your shoes and then gets kicked out." He turned his chair a little so his body was now facing hers.

"Let him get kicked out for all I care." God she hated Archie. But truthfully, she hated herself more. She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey," Danny leaned forward, his hand on her arm, rubbing softly. "Everything ok with you Lace?"

That nickname. She was the worst person in the world. She pulled away from his touch and sat up again. "Where's Jo and Rico?"

He leaned back in his chair. "They left already. Rico drove Jo back to her place."

"How come you haven't left yet?" She grabbed a pretzel off the plate he had in front of him, popping it in her mouth.

He looked down bashfully, but then turned his head back up to look her in the eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw Archie being a little rough with you, so I wanted to be here in case anything happened."

She looked away quickly. "You didn't have to do that." They sat in silence for a few moments until she heard a slower paced song playing over the speakers.

And that was her cue.

Closing her eyes, she grabbed his hand. "Dance with me?"

She opened her eyes to see a shocked look on his face. But he didn't question her, just got up as she led them to the center of the dance floor.

"I'm probably not as experienced at this as you are, so don't get mad if I step on your feet or something." He looked a little nervous, as if doing one wrong thing would mess up whatever ground they were treading on.

Little did he know she was already destroying everything.

"Just hold me." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck so that she could rest her face in his chest. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist tighter, pulling her closer.

For just a few moments, she pretended she wasn't a crappy human being and let herself breathe in his scent. She could feel him drawing small circles on her back, unconsciously soothing her.

She turned her head towards his. "You know, you're not that bad at this."

He looked down at her and smiled. "You are so beautiful, you know that right?."

Her heart swelled. He always had this way of making her feel like she was the most important person in the world. He did it when she was 11 and he could still do it now, even after all this time.

She nuzzled back into his chest, letting her lips trail right over where his heart was. Her left hand traveled behind his neck, playing with his hair. He moved his chin down to rest on the top of her head, and she let out a content sigh she didn't even know was possible for her.

All this time, she had been fighting getting close to him again, for the sake of her image. How would it look if she associated with Socio? That night in his room was the first time in forever that she had felt like herself. The real her, not the bitch act she put on. Why had she been avoiding him for this long? She stopped even trying to sway along to the music and pressed her body closer to his. His warmth was safe, it was acceptance.

As soon as she felt a presence behind her and Danny's grip on her loosen, she knew the moment was over.

Danny cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like my girlfriend back, Socio." He took a step closer. Lacey stood in between Danny and Archie.

Danny put a protective hand on her hip. "I think Lacey can decide what she wants to do."

She jerked away from Danny's touch, as if it burned her. She could only imagine what Danny's face looked like at that moment, but she didn't deserve to be protected by him.

"It's ok, Archie let's go." She tried to push him to move away before any more attention was drawn to them, but Archie wouldn't budge. His eyes were still set on Danny.

Archie looked at Danny like he was dirt and laughed. "Did you really think that someone like you could get someone like her?"

"Please Archie." She pleaded, tugging at his shirt. "Let's go."

He ignored her. "Come on Socio, you think I don't see the way you look at her? You're like a bitch in heat."

She shoved Archie hard at that. "Shut up Archie! You're drunk and stupid right now." People were starting to turn and stare, and chaperones were starting to come near as well.

Archie grabbed her arms tightly and turned her around to face Danny. She knew it was coming. "We wanted to see how long it would take you to get a boner! Lacey here played the part of seductress rather well." He grabbed her ass, but she didn't even care. All she could see was Danny at that moment. She searched his face, pleading silently for him to give her a chance to explain, but his face remained unchanged.

"Well, sad to report your goal was not achieved. Also," he sidestepped Lacey and stood in front of Archie, "you might wanna learn how to hold your liquor a little better, your tolerance is downright embarrassing."

"Fuck you Socio!" But Danny didn't hear, he was walking away before she could even say anything.

She turned to Archie, tears down her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Here she was, in the middle of the entire student body, face streaked with tears. Gone was that perfect image she always tried to portray, but she realized she didn't care.

She ran after Danny, looking down the halls of the school; he couldn't have gotten too far. She finally saw him standing by the entrance of the school, leaning against the brick wall of the school. He saw her walking towards him and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, just waiting for my mom to come pick me up. No driving lessons in juvie remember?" He let out a small laugh.

"Danny," she said, ignoring his attempt to lighten the situation. "Can we please talk about…"

"Don't." He cut her off abruptly. "It's fine, I get it."

"No you don't." she took a step closer to him. "Danny, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

He didn't even look at her, and her apology was met with silence.

Tears fell down her face more rapidly. "There really is nothing I can say to justify what just happened, but I'm sorry. You know I care about you Danny."

"How would I know that Lacey?" His head jerked up, fire in his eyes. "You avoid me like the plague, but use me when it's convenient for you because you know how I feel about you."

There it was. The elephant in the room. His feelings for her.

"How do you feel about me Danny?" She wanted to hear it. God, she wanted to hear him say it so badly.

He scoffed, pushing himself off the brick wall he had been leaning against. "I'm not doing this anymore Lacey."

She leaned against the brick wall now, trying to stop her legs from giving way. "Danny, I need you."

He sighed. "Please don't say things like that to me." He closed his eyes tightly. "It's not fair Lacey." He edged closer and put his hands on either side of her face, so that she was essentially pinned between his body and the wall. "Why would you need me? You have a boyfriend, you have friends."

"Nobody knows me like you do." She said whispered. It was true. From the moment Danny Desai had walked into her life as a kid, he got her. He always had the right thing to say, the right moment to give her a smile, the right way to hold her hand. He knew her. Even after all this time, he still knew her in a way that she didn't understand. Not even Jo knew her the way he did. "I miss you Danny. I've missed you since you left." A sob she was holding back came out.

His breath was hot on her neck. "I missed you too Lace. I still miss you." She closed her eyes and her heart raced at his proximity and heat.

"I just can't do this anymore." He moved away from the wall. Away from her.

She opened her eyes and saw the distance between them again.

"I can take a lot of things Lacey. What I can't take is seeing you pretend to be someone you aren't everyday with a boyfriend that treats you like property while still letting me think we have a chance together."

She gripped the wall for support. "Danny, please." As she said that, she saw Mrs. Desai pull up to the curb.

And Danny started moving towards the car, away from her. "You can tell Archie that I asked you out and you said no. I'm fine with being your scapegoat."

Was he really still thinking of her right now?

"So that's it?" She said in a calm voice she didn't even know she possessed in this moment.

"Like I said Lace," he looked at her one more time before getting into his mom's car, "I miss you."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


End file.
